


Can’t Fall Asleep

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Both of them just got back from the Weblum and he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t close his eyes without his brain screaming at him about everything and nothing. About the reveal of his heritage. He was scared. He was tired, exhausted.





	Can’t Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> something that i wrote back when i was a mod on [VLD drabbles](http://voltrondrabbles.tumblr.com)

“Please talk to me,” Keith said with a murmur.

 

Both of them just got back from the Weblum and he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t close his eyes without his brain screaming at him about everything and nothing. About the reveal of his heritage. He was scared. He was tired, exhausted.

 

“Mmm, about what?” Hunk asked, his fingers rubbing circles on the back of Keith’s neck, easing the knots there.

 

“Anything,” Keith replied without thinking. Then, “Tell me about what you were talking with Coran and Kolivan earlier.”

 

Keith only saw a bit of it, but hightailed as soon as he spotted the rebel leader. He still felt… _weird_ around Kolivan. Unsure. Keith still wasn’t sure if he could trust him, even though they were working together now, common goals and all that.

 

“Oh, that,” Hunk shrugged. “It’s just some science talk. You’ll get bored.”

 

“I love when you talk science,” Keith muffled his answer to the crook of Hunk’s neck before adding, “No, that’s not an innuendo.”

 

To his surprise, Hunk laughed. Then he told Keith about if Kolivan could share the hyper-drive technology, since… well, it was the latest tech development and one solid method of transportation that didn’t require Altean energy like the wormhole. Kolivan admitted that he had someone in his tech division that probably could explain better about the subject. Coran had been ecstatic, if a bit pessimistic at first.

 

And that was how Keith finally fell asleep, to the voice of Hunk musing about if he could copy the hyper-drive technology so they could bring humanity further than the edge of their solar system, to the true final frontier.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
